zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Epona Glitches First go to Gerudo Valley (Before you beat that area) making sure you have the ocarina equipped. Walk close to a guard, and as soon as they blow the whistle take out the ocarina and play Epona's song. Epona will gallop towards you and Link will stand there with his hands in the air forever, you will have to reset the game. Another glitch involving Epona running toward you is in Lon Lon Ranch as a child. Lead Epona out of the main range. Then play Epona's Song when you are on the opposite side of the tall fence from her. If done correctly, Epona will be continually galloping into the fence and will not move even if you play Epona's Song. Extra bottles Find a bug or a fish. Press the C-button of any empty bottle to start the catch. In mid-catch switch the bottle with any object (preferably a non-important object). If done correctly, you will have an extra bottle with the bug or the fish in it. When done with Deku Sticks, getting a new stick will replace the new bottle. The same goes for Deku Nuts. When you get the Claim Check as Adult Link, wait for the 3 days to get the Biggoron's Sword, then do the same glitch as Adult Link, and you'll keep the bottle permanently. You can also do it with masks, but you can get the mask back. Another thing to replace is the magic beans after you buy and plant all of them. Early Ocarina of Time Using the above glitch to replace the Fairy Ocarina with a bottle. Then learn any song. While you are being taught, you will be holding the Ocarina of Time. :Note: Upon performing this glitch, the game will become unbeatable as you can not use the ocarina. It is advised that you perform this glitch on an extra save file. Unless you do the Ocarina Items glitch. This is where you get a bottle (with a bug or a fish) and you empty it out. Then re-bottle it (needs to be out with the thing in), and do a back flip. While in midair, press the C button with the bottle you just used, AND another C button with EG Deku Sticks, boomerang, megaton hammer ETC and you now will be able to use it as an ocarina. Swordless Link Glitch In the final fight with Ganon, wait until you lose the master sword. Don't equip anything else, rather, save the game, and quit. When you start it again, you will be swordless. This gives you a number of benefits. Firstly, you can use weapons other than the bow while riding Epona. As well, you can fly over the Gorge leading to the Gerudo encampment. Go to where the fixed bridge is with no sword equipped, riding Epona. Get Epona to stop moving, wait for the 'dismount a' icon to appear' and use the Hookshot on the grapple point. If done correctly, you should now be able to press A, and get off Epona. You can use the control stick to fly as far as you'd like to in any direction. This can sometimes freeze the game, so be careful. Note: This version of the glitch only works in version 1.0 (gold cartridge). To perform Swordless Link in the other versions, use the Play Any Item As Ocarina glitch and warp to anywhere where you would have saved in the previous version. Another way to perform the glitch in other versions (especially with the Gamecube re-releases) is to go to the Fishing Hole in Lake Hylia. Rent a pole as usual, equip the hover boots and walk to the lake. Walk forward over the water (which would make the boots hover) and before you drop, cast the rod. When you fall into the water, you should be able to walk around as if you didn't have a fishing pole. Make your way over to the door and exit. Jump in the water, and when you get out you should be swordless and rodless. Holes There is a glitch with the "holes" where you can fall out of the map. It's a little tricky but you can get it with a little hard work. First: get out your sword and Z-target. Second: walk toward the hole as you would normally. Third: just as you hit the edge, do a jump attack. If done correctly, the camera will follow you as you fall out of the map. If not, go through the special "lift" and try again. No Zelda's Lullaby After Link meets Princess Zelda, but before he meets Impa, save and quit. Link then will not know Zelda's Lullaby and can't learn it, making it impossible to beat the game. Gerudo Desert as a child (Before Dodongo's Cavern) A glitch that is used for the fan-made Uber Challenge. First you must grab the Cucco in the area, now stand on one of the posts that hold up the bridge, on the guarded side, and position yourself with the Gerudo in front of the gate. Jump towards the gate, and jump attack as you get near the gate. With careful practice, you can jump over the gate and get into Gerudo valley as a child, before going into Dodongo's cavern. There are two risks with this trick. One, you may fall into the river and be carried away; this is a relatively minor risk. The other risk is that the Gerudo Guards can catch you, and may throw you into the river, which leads to Lake Hylia. Flying Link with no Hover Boots In the first room on the right in the Fire Temple, where the block elevated Link to the upper floor of the fire temple, there is a glitch that allows link temporary flight without hover boots. Jump on top of the block that shoots you up and wait for it to enter the enclosed tunnel. Orient yourself so that you know when the block enters, and when it shoots up, run off the block towards the door you came in. If done at the right time, part of Link's head will be in the ceiling, and you can run around for several seconds before you fall. Get Golden Scale as Kid Link First head to the fishing pond. Talk to the fishing pond owner and accept to play the fishing pond game. Now catch a fish of a weight of 8 or higher. Go into the center of the pond and hold Z. While still holding Z swim to land and talk to the fishing pond owner. Make sure you're still holding Z while doing this. Now after he is done looking at it he'll give you the Golden Scale instead of a heart piece. This allows you to stay under water for longer so you can see Jabu Jabu early. Enter Jabu-Jabu without a fish To do this go into Zora Fountain. Now stand on the rail to the left of Jabu-Jabu. Now get yourself at an angle and roll jump off of the guard rail and jumpslash. If you timed it right the screen will go dark and you'll see Link sink into the ground. After this you'll see that you are now inside of Jabu-Jabu. Another way of pulling this trick off is to roll into Jabu-Jabu but the chance of that working is extremely low. Superslide This glitch is done by rolling into a bomb with your shield up just before it explodes. If done correctly Link will Slide backwards at a fast speed, even faster than Epona. This is useful to get to places very quickly. There is also an alternative way of doing this, if you equip Naryu's Love and turn around, z target, face the bomb,(not touching it though) and push A,B,and then Hold Z and A to slide. Ground Jump Pull a bomb or bomb flower out, roll into with your shield up, do this before it explodes or close to exploding and Link will get pushed back a bit. Notice that Link can't pull out his sword or any other item. If you backflip or sidehop, Link will jump up higher and not move back. This is useful for getting up to ledges Link can't normally reach. Such as that ledge in Dodongo's Cavern with a switch that opens up the door to the left of the main entrance. Cucco Dive Cucco diving is when you take a Cucco and hit it with your sword about three times. Then place it near a ledge with water next to it. Now angle Link and jumpslash into the water, make sure your sword hits the Cucco too. The Cucco Attack cutscene will start. After the cutscene Link will be at the bottom of the water you jumpslashed into. This is used to get into the Well Early without the use of the Song of Storms. Megaflip Megaflipping is when you roll into a bomb or bombchu right when it explodes and backflip after the roll. If you did it right Link will backflip extremely far. This can be used to skip the Mini Boss and Jabu Jabu and get to the Bombs early in Dodongo's Cavern. Of course there are many other uses such as making it across the ledge as a child in the Shadow Temple. An alternate way of doing this is to equip Nayru's Love onto Link and to pull out a bomb, hold Z and pull out your shield, step back a bit, when the Bomb explodes Link will get pushed back a bit. When that happens backflip, this will cause Link to backflip ,too. Crouch Stabbing Crouch Stabbing is done by first Jumpslashing with a sword, Deku Stick, or with the Megaton Hammer. After you jumpslash, hit R so Link will crouch down. Now hit B for the Sword. Link will do a very fast stab. For some reason the last thing you attacked with is stored there. You could jump slash with the Megaton Hammer than use the sword and you could do the same damage as the Megaton Hammer would. You could even break those rocks with your sword if you wanted to! Infinite Sword Glitch First: Go to a sign that can't be broken. Second: Use your shield and do a stab while you are crouching. Third: Quickly stab it 9 times Last: Continue stabbing and press A while your still crouching. Link should read the sign and your sword should have a glow and you are invincible! (You can do this as child or adult Link.) Note that you will lose this glow as you shield, attack, or fall in water. Bomb/Bombchu Hover To Bomb hover first activate Infinite Sword Glitch. Now go over to a ledge that you can backflip off of, make sure there's a wall there too. Aim Link at the wall, pull out a bomb. Right before the Bomb explodes backflip. When the bomb does explode it will make Link stay up in the air. This can be used to get to the Shadow Temple early. To Bombchu Hover, activate ISG. Now pull out the Bow, Slingshot, or equip the Hover boots. If you use Hover boots then jump backflip off a ledge and pull out a Bombchu, then your shield. If you use the Bow or Slingshot backflip first with it pulled out. Let the Arrow/Seed fly the pull out a Bombchu and then your shield. Ganon's Barrier Skip Enter the Spirit Trial. Push one of the Armos up to the door, make sure it's the closest it can get to the door. Now at an angle jumpslash towards the door. If you did it right Link should go through the Spirit Trial door and the main room of Ganon's Castle will be unloaded. Now make your way towards where the bridge leads to Ganon's Tower and enter the Tower. The Leever - Man's Best Friend? When Navi flies over a Leever to target/give information on it, the light surrounding her turns green, which usually indicates a point of interest or an object, and not an enemy. However Giant Leevers (which only appear after you kill a lot of green Leevers) will have the Yellow Navi icon. Adult Shop as a kid Go to Kakariko Village as a kid. Go to the house were you can not get in as a kid, but is a shop as an adult. Go into the corner between the house and wall. Get close to it, use C-up,(First-person view), angle it right so one side of the wall is larger than the other, then jump attack. If you did it correctly you should go through the wall. Land on the little piece of ground sticking out,and go through the door. You are now in the adult shop, as a kid. Walk through objects While running into the object (must be an object that can initially be moved or blown up, excluding doors) tilt the left side of the game cartridge up, until Link disappears and the music 'statics'. Link will now run through the object he was running against before. Don't hold the cartridge up too long, or else the game will freeze. This is really useful for getting past the rocks between the Lost Woods and Goron City before even getting the sword. Warning: This glitch is dangerous, it can delete your files, break your game, or render your Nintendo 64 useless; use at your own risk. This glitch can only be used in the Nintendo 64 version of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Get beneath the ice in Zora’s Domain as an adult After getting the Iron Boots, Zora Tunic, and Hookshot/Longshot, go to Lake Hylia. Equip your Iron Boots, sink to bottom, and walk toward the entrance to the Water Temple. If you have not already, use your Hookshot to open the Water Temple gate. Walk slowly to the entrance but stop and turn around just after walking past the gate. If you look up, you should be slightly past the gate and on the inside of the entrance. Take off your Iron Boots and do not move. You should float up right through the top of the entrance. If you did it right, you will now be swimming inside the small island in the middle of the lake and will be able to see the sky below you. Swim to your left or right just far enough to be out of the way of the Temple entrance and re-equip your Iron Boots. Sink down below the lakebed. Un-equip your boots and start swimming toward the blocked off entrance leading to Zora's Domain (your camera will not follow you; it will stay down at the entrance to the temple, making it hard to see where you are going). Occasionally put on your boots for a few seconds to ensure that you keep swimming '''below' the lakebed (this is vital to the glitch). If you get it perfectly, you will swim past the ice and go through the passageway. If not, aim to surface at the stone platform just above it. If you surface within the stone platform, you will still be swimming as though it were water (your camera will now return to you, making it much easier). Align yourself with the passageway and re-equip your iron boots. Sink down to the level of the passage and un-equip the boots. Swim toward the entrance, and you will go through. Upon entering, immediately equip your Iron Boots again to stop you from going above the ice. You can explore under the ice and even get behind the frozen waterfall. Make Moblins fall in water The easiest Moblin to try this on is the one pacing the path perpendicular to the pathway coming from the Forest Temple. Just barely stand in the alcove with the stairs heading toward the temple and wait for the Moblin to go by you to your left. Z-target, sidestep around the corner, and watch for it to turn around. As soon as it does, run out and get its attention. As soon as it starts charging, head back in the alcove and let it pass by. When it retreats past the alcove, run out and run left after it. You will start pushing it. Keep running until you reach the water and the Moblin will fall in. If you hop down in the water with your Iron Boots, it will still charge you. Jump over Lon Lon Ranch's wall After earning Epona from Ingo, instead of jumping over the gate he closes, go around the center fence and gallop towards one of the ranch walls. Epona will make a seemingly impossible leap over the wall and will land in the appropriate area of the field. This can be repeated after the race with Ingo. (Note this is not actually a glitch.) Complete the Water Temple as a Child It is possible to enter the Water Temple as a child in Ocarina of Time. This involves getting underneath Lake Hylia by swimming through the small waterfall coming from Gerudo Valley. Link will fall some way if he's under the land but can get into water by going under the lake. After falling far enough he can swim underneath the lake and into the Temple from beneath. It is possible to complete the Temple as Young Link using some of the glitches above Enter Gerudo Fortress as a child After learning the Requiem of Spirit, Link can carefully retrace his steps to end up in Gerudo Fortress. The video below explains the glitch in detail. This clip was provided by airikitascave at youtube =890eiujPl_Y Obtain extra Golden Skulltula Tokens There is a glitch present in the game that allows Link to obtain an infinite amount of Gold Skulltulas. The first step to performing this requires Link to travel to the gated area outside Hyrule Castle, where Talon is first encountered. Here he finds a tree that he must play the "Song of Storms" in front of. After the song is played, a Grotto appears that Link must go down. He finds himself in a circular room with many bombable walls; a Gold Skulltula is located behind one wall. Link must make his way around the portal that leads back up the grotto, and throw his Boomerang at the new Gold Skulltula token after defeating the enemy. After the Boomerang collects the token, but before it returns to Link, he must jump on the portal platform. He will appear back outside Hyrule Castle with a new token, but the Gold Skulltula will still be located in the Grotto, allowing Link to execute the procedure over and over. Debug Command Start a game in the temple of time, Then Gently and SLOWLY pull up on the left side of the game pak, like it is explained above If you do it slow enough, the computer will become lagged and link will jump all over the screen and the sound will become very corrupted. If you let this happen for a few seconds around, the n64's processor will become lagged and the game will lock up. There will be a small-yellow-bar that will appear in the top left of the screen. When you get the small yellow bar to appear there are some commands that you need to input on the controller to get the "Debug" code to appear on the screen. This will also show the release date for the game you have. Follow these steps: * L button + R button + Z button * Control pad UP + "C" DOWN * "C" UP + Control pad DOWN * Control pad LEFT + "C" button left * "C" RIGHT + Control pad RIGHT * A button + B button + Start Button The debug/error code will not be shown unless you push each button. Example: in the first step you must push the Z button while HOLDING the L and the R. Category:Glitches